1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for providing sound effects according to an image and a method thereof, and more particularly to an apparatus for providing sound effects according to an input image and a method thereof which can convey details of the input image lively and effectively by recognizing the shape of the image and outputting a sound suitable for the recognized shape of the image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, many CD-ROMs and programs for infant education which output specified images with corresponding sound effects have been developed.
Such CD-ROMs and programs, however, merely provide sound effects according to pre-stored images, and thus it is impossible to add new images and corresponding sound effects to the CD-ROMs once produced. Meanwhile, although programs provided on webs can add new images, they cannot match the newly added images to sounds suitable for the images, and thus cannot provide the sound effects.
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2002-190009 entitled “Electronic album device and computer readable recording medium recording electronic album program” discloses an apparatus for recognizing a face of a human figure corresponding to an input image (i.e., photograph) and outputting a synthesized sound using stored voice information of the corresponding human figure or a prerecorded sound.
However, since this apparatus can merely output the sound corresponding to the input image (i.e., photograph) after voice recording according to the corresponding image is performed, it has the drawback in that the voice recording should be performed whenever a new image is inputted.